futurefandomcom-20200229-history
President Ted Cruz (2017-)
In this timeline, Rafael Edward Cruz is the 2016 Republican Nominee and President of the United States. Disclaimer I, the writer, do not condone violence of any manner, nor do I condone forced-religion. I DO NOT support Westboro Baptist Church. The events listed below are fictional. 2016 Presidential Nominees: Democrat: Hillary Clinton/Julian Castro Republican: Ted Cruz/Jerry Falwell Jr. Libertarian: Gary Johnson/William Weld Green: Jill Stein/Ajamu Baraka November 7, 2016: Election Day Ted Cruz (275 Electoral Votes): Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, Colorado, Florida, Georgia, Idaho, Indiana, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Virginia, West Virginia, Wyoming Hillary Clinton (263 Electoral Votes): California, Connecticut, Delaware, District of Columbia, Hawaii, Illinois, Iowa, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Minnesota, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, Nevada, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Vermont, Washington, Wisconsin -- Republicans take over 90% of the HOR’s and 88% of the Senate. 85% of these Republicans elected proclaim as pastors, bible thumpers, homophobes and child abusers.-- 2017 January 20, 2017 President Ted Cruz and Vice President Jerry Falwell Jr are inaugurated into office. Cruz becomes the second-youngest president-elect (John F. Kennedy) Ted Cruz Cabinet **To be exonerated from prison after Ted Cruz inauguration. All child abuse charges will be dropped. January 21, 2017 Kevin Schatz (Department of Housing & Urban Development) and Larry Williams (Department of Homeland Security) are exonerated from prison and pardoned of all child abuse charges. January 22, 2017 A bill is signed by President Ted Cruz and highly praised by Michael Pearl (Department of State) that highly loosens the laws regarding corporal punishment on children. Corporal Punishment (In Detail) A parent, legal guardian, educator, or principal is permitted to use any physical discipline necessary on children of any age (including newborn infants) for wrongdoings. This includes, but is not limited to: spanking, paddling, physical labor, torture (waterboarding, etc.), kicking, punching, burning, drowning, and strangulation. Use of karate/Tae-Kwon-Do is also permitted on disobedient children. Caregivers are permitted to use the following on children for corporal punishment: Bare hands, fists, shoes (spikes, cleats, spurs), belts, wooden boards/paddles, newspapers, books, baseball bats, golf clubs, plastic tubing, metal rods, tree branches, hammers, pepper spray, or other house tools. Other forms of punishments are also permitted: Isolation, starvation, grounding, and abandonment. Caregivers are permitted to discipline/beat up children and babies for no specific reason if they please. March 24, 2017 President Ted Cruz signs a bill requiring all citizens (regardless of religion) to attend a Christian church service of their choice on a weekly basis for at least 45 minutes. March 25-31, 2017 All US citizens are ordered by President Ted Cruz and VP Jerry Falwell Jr to go to their local police stations to be fitted with “church ankle bracelets”. These ankle bracelets will ensure that all citizens obey the church requirements. Church Attendance Requirement (In Detail) All citizens, regardless of religious preference, are mandated to attend a Christian church service of their choice at least one (1) time per week. Citizens must attend this church service for a minimum duration of forty-five (45) minutes. Upon arrival at the church, volunteers at said-church will scan the ankle bracelets to record attendance. Consequences for refusal: Those who do not attend the church service for at least the forty-five (45) minute minimal requirement will be given a fine of $40. Those who are not able to pay the $40 fine within seven (7) days after receiving it in the mail will be given four (4) hours of community service per offense. Those who are unable to pay the $40 fine or perform the community service (due to disability) will be sentenced to 48 hours of house arrest. April 2, 2017 The Mandatory Church Law goes into full effect June 2, 2017 A bill is signed by President Ted Cruz prohibiting all sales and ownership of movies rated PG and up. All TV shows must be rated either TV-Y, TV-Y7, or TV-G, and must contain at least one (1) Bible verse at the beginning or end of the program. June 3-9, 2017 Government officials, SWAT Team members, and local police are ordered by President Cruz to raid people’s homes to remove movie contraband Movie Law (In Detail) All films, videos, and movies given the PG-rating and up are prohibited by law. Exception: The PG-rated or up material’s theme has to do with the Christian faith (e.g. “The Passion of the Christ”, “God is Not Dead”, “Noah”) Consequences for Found Prohibited Contraband: The penalty for possession of prohibited material is a fine of $25 and three (3) hours of community service. Those who are not able to pay the $50 fine within seven (7) days after receiving the fine in the mail will be given three (3) additional hours of community service per offense. Those who are unable to pay the $25 fine or perform the community service (due to disability) will be sentenced to 36 hours (1.5 days) of house arrest. June 10, 2017 The Movie Law goes into full effect July 7, 2017 A bill is signed by President Ted Cruz prohibiting all sales and possession of music unrelated to the Christian faith. July 8-14, 2017 Government officials, SWAT Team members, and local police are ordered by President Cruz to raid people’s homes to remove music contraband. Music Law (In Detail) All forms of music not having to do with the Christian faith are prohibited by law. This includes, but not limited to: Rock and Roll, Jazz/Blues, Pop, Rap, Techno. Single-song exceptions will be made by the US Government to the types of music listed above if said-song contains lyrics relating to the Christian faith in a positive manner. Consequences for Found Prohibited Contraband: The penalty for possession of prohibited material is a fine of $25 and three (3) hours of community service. This who are not able to pay the $25 within seven (7) days after receiving the fine in the mail will be given three (3) additional hours of community service per offense. Those who are unable (due to disability) or refuse to perform the community service or the $25 fine will be sentenced to 36 hours (1.5 days) of house arrest. July 15, 2017 The Music Law goes into full effect October 18, 2017 A bill is signed by President Ted Cruz banning homosexuality and abortion (reversing Roe vs. Wade) across America. Sexuality Law in Detail All United States patrons shall act in a heterosexual (straight) manner. Homosexuality, bisexuality, metrosexuality and transsexuality is prohibited by law. Any patron accused or caught practicing any sexuality other than heterosexuality shall be immediately arrested and imprisoned for life, and a fine not to exceed $250,000. Same-sex marriage is hereby illegal and punishable by death. Citizens who have in the past received a sex-change are required to once again have sex-reassignment surgery to the gender they were born as. Those arrested who are not able to pay the $250,000 fine will be sentenced to death (stoning). The practicing of abortion is hereby illegal and punishable by death. Abortion doctors are to stop their practices immediately or be sentenced to death. October 19, 2017-March 8, 2018 Police forces and SWAT members across America are forced by President Ted Cruz and VP Jerry Falwell Jr. to raid the homes of known homosexuals, bisexuals and metrosexuals. Of the 9 million or so LGBT citizens, 7.5 million were identified, arrested, tried, and sentenced to life in prison, along with a $250,000 fine within this time period. All LGBT couples are removed of their marriage licenses, arrested, tried and sentenced to death. 2018 November 1, 2018 Comedian and magician Penn Jillette announces his running for the 2020 Presidential Election, running as a Libertarian. He states quote on quote that he “would end Christian Sharia Law set forth by President Ted Cruz”. November 6, 2018 (Senate and HOR Elections) Republicans keep control of the senate. They now have a total of 51 Senate seats, whereas Democrats have 49. 2019 January 14, 2019 Businessman/entrepreneur Donald Trump announces his running for the 2020 Presidential Election, running as a Democrat. He states similar views as Libertarian candidate Penn Jillette. January 15, 2019 Political statisticians as well as mathematicians discover that a total of tens of billions of dollars in fines have been paid as a result for missed church attendance, ownership of music or movie paraphernalia and fines for being LGBT. Democratic Nominees * Donald Trump * Mark Cuban * Julian Castro * Kanye West Libertarian Nominees * Gary Johnson * Penn Jillette * William Weld * Austin Petersen * John McAfee 2020 February 3, 2020 Democratic Primaries begin March 3, 2020 Libertarian Primaries begin March 17, 2020 William Weld, Austin Petersen and John McAfee drop out of the Libertarian Race March 31, 2020 Mark Cuban drops out of the Democratic Race; Donald Trump is the Democratic nominee July 4, 2020 Democratic nominee Donald Trump announces that Mark Cuban will be his running mate July 5, 2020 Libertarian nominee Penn Jillette announces that Gary Johnson will be his running mate July 6, 2020 Green Party nominee Jill Stein announces that Ajamu Baraka will be her running mate. Baraka was also Stein’s running mate in 2016. Presidential Debates --'Notice: Because Penn Jillette polled well over 15% in most polls, he will debate with Ted Cruz and Donald Trump'-- Debate #1: September 28, 2020 (at Liberty University) The first Presidential Debate is held at Liberty University in Lynchburg, Virginia: Cruz vs. Trump vs. Jillette. Jerry Falwell Jr (Vice President; President of Liberty University) requires all approximately 10,000 students attending Liberty University to attend the debate, or be hit with a $10 fine. All students are required to vote for Ted Cruz or be given a $500 fine. Winner: Ted Cruz (Republican) Vice Presidential Debate: October 6, 2020 (at Bob Jones University) The Vice-Presidential Debate is held at Bob Jones University in Greenville, South Carolina: Falwell Jr vs. Cuban vs. Johnson. Bob Jones III (Department of Health and Human Services; president of Bob Jones University) requires all students to attend, or face unknown disciplinary action. Winner: Jerry Falwell Jr. (Republican) Debate #2: October 11, 2020 (at Pensacola Christian College) The second Presidential Debate is held at Pensacola Christian College in Pensacola, Florida: Cruz vs. Trump vs. Jillette. Troy Shoemaker (Department of the Interior; President of Pensacola Christian College) lets all undergraduates know that attendance at the debate will be tracked and absolutely mandatory. Failure to attend would result in a $5,000 fine, multiple demerits and assignment of a Residence Assistant (being grounded on campus while being monitored by a fellow student). Those who fail, refuse, or are not able to pay the $5,000 fine within a week of receiving it will do manual labor/community service. Winner: Ted Cruz (Republican) Debate #3: October 21, 2020 (at Brigham Young University) The third and final Presidential Debate is held at Brigham Young University in Provo, Utah: Cruz vs. Trump vs. Jillette. Kevin J. Worthen (Department of Commerce; President of BYU) reminds all students that attendance is mandatory, and failure to do so will result in a $25 fine as well as multiple demerits. Winner: Ted Cruz (Republican) October 22, 2020 President Ted Cruz, Democratic nominee Donald Trump and Libertarian nominee Penn Jillette go on Fox News to discuss their initial thoughts on the three debates. Ted Cruz calls Libertarian candidate Penn Jillette an "abomination" because of his avid Atheism and for wanting to remove his Christian-laws. Donald Trump criticizes the debate hosts for only letting him have minimal talking time. Penn Jillette criticizes the committees in charge of debate locations for having all three presidential debates and the one vice-presidential debate be at universities/colleges where a cabinet member is also the president (Kevin J. Worthen: BYU; Troy Shoemaker: Pensacola Christian College; Jerry Falwell Jr: Liberty University; Bob Jones III: Bob Jones University) October 25, 2020 All major polling companies are shut down by the Conservative government (ex: Gallup, Rasmussen, Fox News, Breitbart, LA Times) October 26, 2020 The shut-down polling companies are replaced by religious organizations and religious colleges (ex: Westboro Baptist Church, Liberty University, Bob Jones University, Pensacola Christian College, Focus on the Family, Liberty Students, BYU, No Greater Joy Ministries) October 31, 2020 Final polling November 1, 2020 On November 1, 2020, 2 days before the election, a video surfaces of Department of State Michael Pearl beating a 3-year old toddler he was asked to babysit with a hot iron and a golf club. Due to the Corporal Punishment Laws set forth on January 22, 2017, this form of discipline is legal and justified. In an interview on Fox News, Michael Pearl (Secretary of State) tells Sean Hannity that the child is in the hospital and the reason for him "assaulting" the child was because he spilled his juice on the floor. November 3, 2020 (Election Night) 6:00 PM ET Polls close in Kentucky Kentucky’s 8 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) 7:00 PM ET Polls close in Florida, Georgia, Indiana, New Hampshire, South Carolina, Tennessee, Vermont, Virginia and West Virginia. Florida’s 29 Electoral votes go to Penn JIllette (LIBT) Georgia’s 16 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Indiana’s 11 Electoral votes go to Penn JIllette (LIBT) New Hampshire’s 4 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) South Carolina’s 9 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Tennessee’s 11 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Vermont’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Virginia’s 13 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) West Virginia’s 5 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) 7:30 PM ET Polls close in North Carolina and Ohio North Carolina’s 15 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Ohio’s 18 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) 8:00 PM ET Polls close in Alabama, Connecticut, Delaware, District of Columbia, Illinois, Kansas, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Mississippi, Missouri, New Jersey, Oklahoma, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Dakota and Texas Alabama’s 9 Electoral votes go to Ted Cruz ® Connecticut’s 7 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Delaware’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) District of Columbia’s 3 Electoral votes go to Donald Trump (D) Illinois’s 20 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Kansas’s 6 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Maine’s 2 Statewide Electoral votes go to Penn JIllette (LIBT) Maine’s 1st Congressional District goes to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Maine’s 2nd Congressional District goes to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Maryland’s 10 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Massachusetts’s 11 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Mississippi’s 6 Electoral votes go to Ted Cruz ® Missouri’s 10 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) New Jersey’s 14 Electoral votes go to Penn JIllette (LIBT) Oklahoma’s 7 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Pennsylvania’s 20 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Rhode Island’s 4 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) South Dakota’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Texas’s 38 Electoral votes too close to call 8:30 PM ET Polls close in Arkansas Texas’s 38 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Arkansas’s 6 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) ---''Penn Fraser Jillette is elected the 46th President of the United States''--- 9:00 PM ET Polls close in Arizona, Colorado, Louisiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Nebraska, Nevada, New Mexico, New York, Wisconsin and Wyoming Arizona’s 11 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Colorado’s 9 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Louisiana’s 8 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Michigan’s 16 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Minnesota’s 10 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Nebraska’s 2 Statewide Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Nebraska’s 1st Congressional District goes to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Nebraska’s 2nd Congressional District goes to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Nebraska’s 3rd Congressional District goes to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Nevada’s 6 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) New Mexico’s 5 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) New York’s 29 Electoral votes go to Donald Trump (D) Wisconsin’s 10 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Wyoming’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) 10:00 PM ET Polls close in Idaho, Iowa, Montana, North Dakota and Utah Idaho’s 4 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Iowa’s 6 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Montana’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) North Dakota’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn JIllette (LIBT) Utah’s 6 Electoral votes too close to call 11:00 PM ET Polls close in California, Hawaii, Oregon and Washington Utah’s 6 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) California’s 55 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Hawaii’s 4 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Oregon’s 7 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Washington’s 12 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) November 4, 2020 12:00 AM ET Polls close in Alaska Alaska’s 3 Electoral votes go to Penn Jillette (LIBT) Final Tally Votes by State (Rounded to Nearest Thousand) 2021 January 20, 2021 President Penn Jillette and VP Gary Johnson are inaugurated. January 21, 2021 President Penn Jillette, VP Gary Johnson and Department of State William Weld go on-air nationwide and promise to reverse the unconstitutional laws set forth by Ted Cruz during his 4-year tenure. See Also http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Scenario:_Christian_States_of_America Category:Elections Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Christianity's Revival Category:Scenario: Christian World Category:People Category:Outdated Articles